Momentary Diversions
by SilverInkblot
Summary: Frozen moments, brief snippets of conversations, small pieces of a larger picture. This time with picnics, fishing trips, and biology lessons.
1. Chapter 1

_And here's a chapter dedicated to the Disney characters._

**

* * *

**

**Kings**

Sebastian peeked around the rock and observed King Triton. He appeared to be conversing with a black-coated mouse.

**Sympathy**

Jasmine observed Snow White sorrowfully. The poor girl could really use more sunlight.

**Definitions**

To Jack Sparrow, the ocean was freedom.

To Riku, the ocean was a prison.

**Wall**

Mulan was on sentry duty at the Great Wall. It felt rather pointless. The wall couldn't keep the Shadows out.

**Fly**

Peter remembered the first time he ever flew; his face looked exactly like Sora's when he took the leap.

**Safe**

Of all the Princess's, it was Aurora who felt the most comfortable during her unnatural slumber. Because it felt familiar somehow.

**Grave**

Goofy had heard of walking over someone's grave. But walking taking a secret passage through someone's grave? That was just creepy.

**Swing**

Terk ran like mad through the jungle away from the hunter, desperately wishing she could swing on the vines.

**Polite**

Sora wondered if merpeople went belly up when they died. But he didn't ask.

**Ashes**

Stitch blasted another Heartless and giggled slightly as it disintegrated into ashes.

**Speak**

Riku huffed. Beautiful as she was Cinderella was still a blonde. Everyone knew mice couldn't talk.

**Ghost**

Goofy had never believed in ghosts, but that Cheshire Cat was giving him second thoughts.

**Duty**

No one noticed, but Donald greatly admired Mulan. She knew from the beginning that her duty was to her heart. He wished he'd been that perceptive at Hollow Bastion.

* * *

_And here it is! Part Two! _

_Once again, I plan to do thirteen chapters, and I'm still taking requests. So keep 'em coming!_

_Owning nothing. -SilverInkblot_


	2. Chapter 2

**Guitar**

Axel picked up a guitar from a music store window and strummed a few strings. He tried to hide his disappointment when the music conjured no flames.

**Checkers**

Sometimes Goofy felt that fighting the Organization was like a game of chess - and the only game he knew was checkers.

**Nightlight**

Sora would have laughed if he told him, but Riku had slept with a nightlight until he was ten. He didn't know it, but Sora had used on until he was eleven.

**Hair gel**

Demyx often wondered how Roxas got his hair just right.

Roxas often wondered how Axel's hair could be that pointy.

Axel often wondered why Demyx had a mullet.

**Author**

It wasn't enough for Namine to be an artist; she had to be an author as well, writing and illustrating her false memories to be read to Sora.

**Caricature**

Maybe it was the lack of good lighting, but in the Underworld, Demyx didn't think Sora looked that much like Roxas. Maybe if you squinted a bit. Even then he still looked like a cheap imitation.

**Yo-Yo**

Fighting the Dark Thorn on that chandelier made Sora feel like a human yo-yo. He went up and down,  
around the world and smacked himself in the forehead.

**Roots**

That was the difference between Ariel and her father - she wanted to climb higher, past the surface into the leaves. He wanted to dig deeper, enriching the roots and traditions of his people.

**Foam**

Pence stood at the waters edge and let the ocean foam wash over his ankles, tickling his feet.

**Robot**

Xigbar watched the destruction of the Experiment from the shadows and felt oddly bonded with the creature. They both wanted the same thing.

**Surprise**

Sora opened the chest and jumped a foot in the air when a Dalmatian puppy leaped out. Donald and Goofy laughed about that for weeks.

**Wait**

Selphie spied Kairi on the beach.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

Kairi didn't answer.

**Flavor**

Riku sat in thought. Now, if that duck had lost the recipe, where was DiZ getting that sea-salt ice cream?... And who wanted to eat salt flavored ice cream anyway?

* * *

_Gasp I updated! _

_Sorry it took so long guys. I'll try and keep it up. I will eventually post more, just be patient with me, kay?_

_Reveiws are good. Copyright infringement is bad. -SilverInkblot_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dread**

Sora and Co. moved deeper into the World that Never Was, each facing a growing fear. This could only be a Final Boss world.

**Jumbled**

Winnie the Pooh walked to the next page only to find no pictures. Just a jumble of words, none of which he could read.

**Arcade**

Sora had never seen a world like Space Paranoids. The only thing he could compare it to was an arcade -  
it hurt his eyes if he stayed too long.

**Hover**

Donald didn't understand it. Only a very powerful Graviga spell could make the castle float like that.

**Thoughtless**

Belle paused in her reading.

_"...the mindless zombi, incapable of rational thought or emotion..."_

At first she thought of a Heartless. Then she realized it could also be a Nobody.

**Rant**

Olette caught Pence's eye and the two shared a grin as Hayner talked on, obliviously unaware that he was ranting again.

**Travel**

Fuu no longer knew where she was. Tired of the fighting at home, she had stepped on the abandoned railroad tracks and walked, never looking back.

**Twist**

It was through a bizarre twist of fate that Kairi found herself with a fish tail. But that was another story.

**Purpose**

It seemed like every member of the Organization had a reason to be there. All except Larxene. She was there for the fight. Nothing more.

**Dice**

Contrary to popular belief, Luxord had never once cheated during a card game. Dice games, however, were another matter altogether.

**Jealous**

Maybe Donald was being paranoid, but he just didn't trust that bird. Goofy secretly thought he was just jealous of Iago's brighter plumage.

**Fool**

In all of her Wonderland adventures, Alice had never once met, or even seen a Joker card.

**Mad**

If he had a heart, Vexen probably would have been upset with that experiment Demyx blew up in his face. But he yelled a lot anyway.

* * *

_Woot! Chapter Three! _

_Sorry all. I'm trying to speed things up. But I've been hanging with my family all Spring Break, and need to get my head back into the swing of things. For some reason, I work better when I'm at school. Things just click when I'm not listening to my instructors ;P_


	4. Chapter 4

**Railroad**

Olette stepped lightly, one foot in front of the other on the track, arms held out for balance. The sun was setting directly behind her, warming her back and casting a long shadow before her eyes.

**Grass**

Ariel was fascinated by many things in the surface world. Especially the strange green sand that wasn't sand.

**Marionette**

Axel had more in common with Sora than he realized - they didn't like having their strings pulled.

**Change**

Wakka didn't bother trying to hide his surprise when Riku of all people challenged him to a Blitzball game. He had certainly changed.

**Plead**

Luxord was waiting for him when he returned.

"How much lower could you have gone, Saix? Making that boy get on his knees."

Saix sneered.

"I could have told him about Riku."

**Lantern**

Goofy didn't understand why the lanterns in the Land of Dragons were made of paper. Wasn't that kind of dangerous?

**Extempore**

Minnie didn't know what to feel - the King had left so suddenly.

**Storage**

Sora fell out of the pod before he could remember how to work his legs. He felt like he had been held in storage for a few years.

**Cope**

Most of the Numbers adjusted to life as a Nobody fairly easily. Demyx was still having problems though.

**Familiar**

During his time as a Summon Gem, the world Simba liked best was the Deep Jungle. Because it felt like home.

**Heirloom**

Sora held the Keyblade aloft. He wondered what would become of it when he died. Perhaps it would go to his children? Or maybe a family heirloom?

**Border**

Donald felt the shift in pressure that indicated the Gummi Ship had crossed over into a new world.

**Flowers**

Maybe he was being paranoid, but ever since that bout with Marluxia, Xaldin was careful to never step on any more flowers.

* * *

_Chapter Four! And I've got half the next chapter written, so maybe I'll update quickly XD._

_Owning nothing. -SilverInkblot_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wings**

If she could have had anything at that moment, Kairi would have asked for wings. But she had none. So she jumped off the balcony and hoped she would land safely near Sora.

**Confident**

It wasn't that he had a huge ego; Hades just didn't seriously believe some kid with an oversized key could beat him.

**Stalemate**

Ienzo pressed his ear to the door, listening to Ansem and his favored apprentice. This wasn't the first confrontation. And no argument ever produced a clear victor.

**Stop**

As the train made its usual sudden stop at the station, Hayner once again found himself face-planted on the ground for over-eagerly hopping out of his seat.

**One**

No matter what happened, there was always one more day to go, one more Heartless to fight, one more world to save, one more friend to find.

**Calculate**

Oogie Boogie wasn't much of a schemer. Best to leave the plotting to the higher-ups.

**Dough**

Even from the other side of town, Pence could smell the freshly toasted bread being pulled from the bakery ovens.

**Brick**

Xigbar jerked away from Xaldin's lances and warped to a new plane where he promptly crashed into a brick wall.

**Bored**

Riku didn't sit on his paopu tree much anymore; he had to keep himself from getting too bored.

**Silk**

It occurred to Sora how very beautiful Kairi would look in a silk kimono from the Land of Dragons.

**Lightning**

They said lightning never struck the same place twice - but Marluxia didn't believe that for a moment.

**Sushi**

"But Sora, you love sushi!"

"Sorry, Mom. It reminds me of someone I know."

**Motion **

Goofy had never ridden a train before. The gentle, rhythmatic motion was so different from the Gummi Ship.

* * *

_Reviews are good. Breaking Copyright laws is not. -SilverInkblot_


	6. Chapter 6

**Belong**

Luxord wandered around Wonderland feeling strangely at home in this world of card tricks and absurd logic.

**Try**

The clock ran out on the last ten targets of Manic Mode. Sora slumped his shoulders.  
"C'mon kid! Try again!"

**Enchanted**

Donald could handle talking clocks and candlesticks. But the dancing silverware was a bit much.

**Ambigious**

Riku pushed himself up another snowdrift and looked back. Dang it. That girl (was it a girl?) was still following him.

**Endure**

Namine touched the white pod with one hand. Just a little longer.

**Telephone**

Flounder listened to the starfish, enthralled by his story.

"So then, he meets the sharks, and they wanna eat him, so he blows 'em up! And then..."

**Peace**

Tifa stared into the abyss of Heartless, wondering if the onslaught would ever cease.

**Now**

The past was dark and the present was blank. Lexaeus could only hope the future was bright.

**Photo**

Olette held the picture of herself, Pence, and Hayner and felt like crying for some reason.

**City**

Sora wandered around Agrabah in awe. He had never seen such a big city before.

**Potential**

Xigbar scowled. Number Nine had potential, but he was afraid of his own power.

**Prince**

All princesses needed a prince, and Alice couldn't help wondering where hers was.

**Cook**

Donald may have been a great magician, but no magic could make his spaghetti taste good.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it. -SilverInkblot_


	7. Special Crossover Chapter

_Author's Note: So I haven't updated this in a while. A looong while. But, anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the Organization members, who I imagine must have visited some non-Disney worlds in their time. These are those stories. I had a blast writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much, and maybe that will make up for the long delay in some way. Read as much or as little into these as you want._

* * *

**Image**

Nobodies had no need for interstellar transportation vehicles. But Xemnas had to admit this was impressive. Even if the man called Count Doku did look oddly like his old teacher. Even the voice was the same.

"This 'Kingdom Hearts' you speak of. . . it's a source of power?"

"Perhaps it's something akin to what you call 'The Force' – maybe we are using different terms for the same thing."

**Wander**

Making his usual rounds about the universe, Xigbar yet again found himself lost. After a bit of wandering, he stopped the first stranger he came to, a girl in a blue checkered dress, and asked her what world this was.

"Well I certainly don't know sir. But it sure isn't Kansas."

Xigbar moved on.

**Logical**

"So Vulcans devalue their emotions in favor of a more logical existence?"

"Precisely Mr. Xaldin. Though I would hardly term our condition non-existent."

Xaldin offered no further comment, but privately thought logic was overrated.

**Uniform**

Black robes weren't exactly the height of fashion in most worlds. So it surprised Vexen to stumble into a world where everyone was wearing them like a uniform.

"Excuse me sir, but are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Er, no, I'm afraid not," Vexen mumbled.

"Oh. All right then."

**Appearances**

Lexaeus was having dinner in a ramshackle house in a swamp.

"Well, you know how people are, Being of a larger stature automatically makes you such a brute."

"Tell me about it. They see the green skin and run for the hills. Weed rat?"

"Thank you. But yes . . ."

**Questions**

"So why do you keep all your hair in your face? Scarred by acid or something?

Zexion frowned.

"Why wear a mask and live in a basement? Physical deformity or something?"

**Mistaken**

Saix wasn't sure how he found himself in such a fair green country. He was even less sure why these strange little half humanoid creatures with curly hair and bare feet were following him.

"For the last time, I'm not an elf!"

"But you have pointy ears! And why is your hair blue? Frodo, do elves have blue hair?"

"Not that I've heard of Pippin."

**Ignite**

Axel slipped easily through the crowded streets of Tokyo.

"NO! Leave things alone!"

He cast a glance across the street where he heard the woman's voice. A young man appeared to be trying to light a pile of cardboard boxes on fire. Axel cracked a grin and decided to help him out.

"Largo! Your hair!"

"Wha- someone get the extinguisher!"

Axel moved on, casually glancing behind him. Strange. The redhead was apparently flame retardant.

**Juxtapose**

Demyx was often considered the clown of the Organization. His latest world hopping adventure reminded him how very, _very_ wrong that notion was.

"Ya wanna know how I got these scars?"

**Scam**

It was a favorite pastime of Luxord's, fleecing the drunken idiots of various worlds. Alcohol had the same effect everywhere – it made people wonderfully amusing. He spied his next victim sitting alone at the bar.

"Fancy a game of cards stranger?" he queried, pulling a deck from nowhere.

Arthur Dent stared into his drink.

"It's Thursday. Never could get the hang of Thursdays. Bloody Thursdays."

Luxord decided to take his leave.

**Disbelief**

Marluxia couldn't believe it. In this world, the assassins got their own guild. Momentarily replacing his normally blank façade with a scowl, he turned back to the shadows and acknowledged the stranger who had crept up behind him.

"Hello. My names Teh-ah-tim-eh," he carefully pronounced each syllable. "What's yours?"

**Match**

Larxene laughed at her new best friend.

"Don't you just love shooting down peasants?"

Azula returned her twisted smile.

"How would you like to feed some turtle ducks?"

**Give**

Roxas had been having a long day. Sighing loudly, he plopped himself down on a park bench beside a man in a top hat.

"Why so gloomy young man?"

". . . Just one of those days I guess."

"Ah. Here, have a Wonka bar." And he produced a candy bar from under his jacket.

"Thanks mister." Roxas munched on the chocolate as the man walked off, his cane making a slight _clack_ every time it hit the cobblestones.


	8. Chapter 8

**Joy**

Aerith was up to her elbows in potting soil, surrounded by lilies and forget-me-nots. And she'd never been happier.

**Solitude**

Genie was living it up in Wonderland with fellow madcaps the Mad Hatter and March Hare. 1000 years of solitude had done little for his social life.

**Names**

"So the Heartless take hearts. And the Nobodies have nothing but their bodies."

"Exactly."

Sora frowned. There was a paradox here somewhere.

**Fishing**

Vexen wasn't particularly enjoying the safari through the Pridelands the Superior had forced them all into hoping to boost group morale, encourage teamwork, etcetera. Still it was better than the fishing trip. Axel's methods had been unorthodox to say the least.

**Autumn**

Sora picked up a handful of leaves from the Hundred Acre Wood. He'd have to take home some of them to show everyone back home.

**Prism**

Demyx held up a prism to the light and marveled at the multitude of colors that emerged. Something from nothing. If only Nobodies were like that.

**School**

Riku was leafing through the pages of his Biology book. He stopped at a picture on page 236 and studied it a moment. They'd gotten the anatomy of a whale wrong.

**Grow**

Hayner leanedon the fence of Sunset Hill and wondered when he and Seifer had gone from sandlot rivals to steadfast friends.

**Picnic**

Axel had been asked to pack the Organization's First Annual Group Picnic. Which was of course a mistake. Nothing like finding your BLT has been stuffed with capsaicin. The Dusks were rather amused though.

**Animosity**

After the darkness enshrouded his world, Cogsworth awoke on a pirate ship. He gathered rather quickly that the captain of this particular vessel was less than fond of clocks and had done his best to stay out of sight.

**Prepare**

"Gee Donald, ya really think we need that many potions?"

Donald looked up from his packing.

"Well, no harm in being prepared."

**Adoration**

Namine looked at the Riku Replica in sadness. She wasn't worth his devotion.

**Civilized**

Clayton lifted his gun to his shoulder and aimed for the gorilla. He could already hear Ms. Porter in his mind. The jungle really was no place for civilized people.

* * *

_So it's been a while eh? ._

_I've got quite a few ideas in my head, so much so that I'm having trouble concentrating on any one specifically. Bear with me and I'll try to make it worth it. _

_Standard disclaimer._

_-SilverInkblot_

* * *


End file.
